Rifles are often fitted with shoulder straps or slings to facilitate transport and carrying of the rifle. Such slings are typically attached to a rifle at two attachment points, and such slings may include a variety of clips and buckles for adjusting the overall length of the sling. While such an approach is beneficial, there is an ongoing need for improved rifle sling buckles. In particular, rifle sling buckle assemblies capable of providing easy and reliable adjustment of the rifle sling size and/or length is desirable.